whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Collection: Season 23 (Blu Ray)
Released in the US/Canada as Colin Baker: Complete Season Two Disc 1: The Trial of a Time Lord: (Parts 1-4) The Mysterious Planet Commentary Commentary by with Colin Baker (The Doctor), Nicola Bryant (Peri), Tony Selby (Glitz) and Adam Blackwood. Commentary (Part 1 Only) Commentary by Eric Saward (script editor). 5.1 Surround Mix Newly remixed for Blu-Ray by Mark Ayres. The Making of the Mysterious Planet Cast and crew talk about the production of this story. With actors Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Michael Jayston and Tony Selby, script editor Eric Saward, visual effects designer Mike Kelt, composer Dominic Glynn, TV historian Jim Sangster and writer Clayton Hickman. Produced by Steve Broster. Deleted & Extended Scenes Scenes cut from the story before transmission. Behind the Sofa Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Bonnie Langford (Melanie), plus ex-companions Frazer Hines (Jamie), Matthew Waterhouse (Adric) and Mark Strickson (Turlough) pass judgement on Season 23. The Doctor's Table Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Bonnie Langford and Michael Jayston are reunited over dinner and answer a set of unusual questions as the champagne flows... Wogan Colin Baker and Lynda Bellingham appear on the Terry Wogan show in August 1986. The Saturday Picture Show Mark Curry interviews Bonnie Langford in this extract from the children's Saturday morning TV show. Points of View Anne Robinson responds to viewer's letters on the Doctor's return. Blue Peter Mark Curry and Janet Ellis talk to Colin Baker, Bonnie Langford and the designers and operators of the L1 and L3 robots, whilst Peter Duncan interviews the villainous Sil, played by Nabil Shaban. Studio & Location Footage Rare, never-before-released raw footage from the original recording sessions and location recordings. Model Footage The full-length version of the impressive motion-control model shot that opened the story. Music Videos * Clean Season 23 opening and closing titles upscaled and restored to HD. Includes the Original Stereo Mix and 2008 Stereo and 5.1 Remixes. * Dominic Glynn's 2008 Theme Music Remix. Includes the Original Stereo Mix and 2008 Stereo and 2008 5.1 Mixes. * The Trial Theme. Includes both Stereo and 5.1 Mixes BBC Trails and Continuities BBC1 trails and continuity announcements from the original transmission, including Colin Baker's intro to 'Roland Rat the Series', and Cefax pages. Photo Gallery Studio, location and publicity images presented in HD for the first time. Isolated Score Listen to Dominic Glynn's incidental music. Info Text Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. PDF Archive Includes original production documentation, the rehearsal script (Part 1), transmission camera scripts (Parts 2-4), and Ken Trew's costume designs. Disc 2: (Parts 5-8) Mindwarp Commentary Commentary by Colin Baker (the Doctor), Nicola Bryant (Peri), Philip Martin (writer). 5.1 Surround Mix Newly remixed for Blu-Ray by Mark Ayres. The Making of Mindwarp Cast and crew talk about the production of this story. With actors Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Michael Jayston, Brian Blessed and Patrick Ryecart, writer Philip Martin, script editor Eric Saward, TV historian Jim Sangster and writer Clayton Hickman. Produced by Steve Broster. Duration: 20'21" Deleted & Extended Scenes Scenes cut from the story before transmission. Behind the Sofa Featuring Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Bonnie Langford, Frazer Hines, Matthew Waterhouse and Mark Strickson. Temps X A report from a French magazine programme that visited the set during production of this story. (French language, English subtitles). Also includes behind-the-scenes photo gallery. Breakfast Time Producer John Nathan Turner, Nicola Bryant and Janet Fielding (Tegan) promote the Companions book on 20/10/86. Now and Then A look at the locations used in the making of the story, comparing how they were then with how they are today. Narrated by Simon Ockenden. Produced by Richard Bignell. Studio & Location Footage Rare, never-before-released raw footage from the original recording sessions and location recording. Blessed on Doctor Who Legendary actor Brian Blessed talks about this career and lifelong love of Doctor Who ''in this 2007 interview. The Sixth Doctor Revisited A celebration of 'Sixie'. Contributors include Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Bonnie Langford and Steven Moffat (Executive Producer 2010-17). 50 Years in the TARDIS Colin Baker recalls his time as the Doctor in this 2013 interview. BBC Trails & Continuity BBC1 trails and continuity announcements from the original transmission. Commentary Bonus Colin and Nicola on Peri's ultimate fate. Photo Gallery Studio, location and publicity images presented in HD for the first time. Isolated Score The original music master for these episodes is lost, so a new recording was commissioned from composer Richard Hartley. This new music can be heard on the 5.1 sound mix and as Isolated Music, while the original recording is present on the broadcast mono sound mix. Info Text Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. PDF Archive Includes original production documentation, rehearsal script (Part 5), and transmission camera scripts (Parts 6-8). Disc 3: (Parts 9-12) Terror of the Vervoids Commentary Commentary by Colin Baker (the Doctor), Michael Craig, Pip and Jane Baker (writers), director Clough (director). 5.1 Surround Mix Newly remixed for Blu-Ray by Mark Ayres. Terror of the Vervoids: Special Edition A 2019 four-part special edition with updated special effects and omitting the courtroom material to create a new standalone version of the story. The Making of Terror of the Vervoids Cast and crew talk about the production of this story. With actors Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Michael Craig and Malcolm Tierney, director Chris Clough, writers Pip and Jane Baker, script editor Eric Saward, TV historian Jim Sangster and writer Clayton Hickman. Produced by Steve Broster. Deleted & Extended Scenes Material cut from the finished programme including variations to the cliffhangers of Parts 9 and 11. Behind the Sofa The team come to grips with the Vervoids. Studio Footage Go behind the scenes of the studio sessions recorded in the summer of 1986. BBC Trails & Continuity BBC1 trails and continuity announcements from the original transmission recorded off-air. Photo Gallery Studio, location and publicity images presented in HD for the first time. Isolated Score Listen to Malcolm Clarke's incidental music. Info Text Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. PDF Archive Includes the annotated editing camera scripts for Parts 9-12. Disc 4: (Parts 13-14) The Ultimate Foe Commentary Commentary by Colin Baker (the Doctor), Tony Selby (Glitz), Chris Clough (director), and for episode 14 only, Pip and Jane Baker (writers) Commentary (Part 13 Only) Commentary by Eric Saward (script editor) 5.1 Surround Mix Newly remixed for Blu-Ray by Mark Ayres. The Making of the Ultimate Foe Cast and crew talk about the production of this story. With actors Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Michael Jayston and Tony Selby, director Chris Clough, writers Pip and Jane Baker, script editor Eric Saward, TV historian Jim Sangster and writer Clayton Hickman. Produced by Steve Broster. Deleted & Extended Scenes Scenes cut from the story before transmission. Behind the Sofa Our jury deliver their verdict on Season 23. Saturday Superstore Presenters Sarah Greene and Mike Read are joined by Colin Baker to talk about Doctor Who and take questions over the telephone from viewers, followed by the cutting of a TARDIS cake to celebrate the programme's 23rd birthday. Open Air Pattie Coldwell, joined by writers Pip and Jane Baker and producer John Nathan-Turner, canvasses the opinions of members of the Doctor Who Appreciation Society following the finale of The Trial of a Time Lord. Location Material Rare, never-before-released raw footage from the original location recordings. Trials and Tribulations Flagship documentary looking at Colin Baker's tenure as the Doctor, a particularly turbulent era in the show's history. With actors Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, producer John Nathan-Turner, script editor Eric Saward, writer Philip Martin, Pip & Jane Baker, ex-BBC Heads of Series and Serials David Reid and Jonathan Powell, continuity adviser Ian Levine and publisher Gary Leigh. Produced by Ed Stradling. Bonnie Langford in Conversation A brand new 2019 interview recorded with Matthew Sweet especially for this Blu-Ray set. The Lost Season The story of the plans for the original season 23, which was dropped when the series was rested at the end of season 22. With script editor Eric Saward and writer Philip Martin. Narrated by Colin Baker. Produced by Richard Molesworth. The Writer's Room: Season 23 Eric Saward, Philip Martin, Wally K Daly and Christopher H Bidmead discuss the stories that went unfilmed when the original Season 23 was cancelled. Tomorrow's Times How the press covered the Sixth Doctor's era. Hosted by Sarah Sutton (Nyssa). Stripped for Action: The Sixth Doctor A look at the Sixth Doctor in comic strips. BBC Trails & Continuity BBC1 trails and continuity announcements from the original transmission. Photo Gallery Studio, location and publicity images presented in HD for the first time. Isolated Score Listen to Dominic Glynn's incidental music. Info Text Production insights and trivia delivered via an optional subtitle track. Coming Soon Original DVD trailer for ''Time and the Rani. PDF Archive Includes original production documentation for both Terror of the Vervoids ''(Parts 9-12) ''and ''The Ultimate Foe ''(Parts 13-14) and original scripts. Scripts * Annotated Camera Scripts (Parts 13 & 14) * Rehearsal Script (Part 13) * Rehearsal Script: Pip and Jane Baker Version (Part 14) * Robert Holmes Original Script (Part 13) * Eric Saward Original Script (Part 14) Disc 5: Bonus Disc 1 Parts 1-8: Alternate Edits These extended and alternate are based on the director's initial cuts of each episode. Most episodes contain scene extensions and entire sequences that were removed before transmission. While some episodes are not much longer than the final broadcast versions, they may contain alternative takes or different story structure. They are presented fully restored from the original tapes, upscaled to HD, with a choice of mono or 5.1 surround sound. Disc 6: Bonus Disc 2 Parts 9-14: Alternate Edits The final six episodes presented as extended and alternate edits, fully remastered in HD with a choice of mono or 5.1 surround sound. The Doctor Who Cookbook Revisited Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Frazer Hines, Janet Fielding, Sarah Sutton and Terry Molloy (Davros) dare to tackle recipes from the infamous 1985 cookbook, with Toby Hadoke and commentary from India Fisher. Bonus Recipes Three extra helpings from the Cookbook. Will The Kipper of Traken be a hit or a miss? Season 23 Blu-Ray Trailer Specially shot trailer starring Colin Baker & Nicola Bryant, written by Peter McTighe. Now Get Out of That! A trio of professional television writers examine the art of Doctor Who's famous cliffhanger endings. With writers Robert Shearman, Nev Fountain and Joseph Lidster, and interjections from actors Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker and Sophie Aldred. Produced by James Goss. The Panopticon Archive Featuring Colin Baker & Nicola Bryant. Studio Clocks Studio recording countdown clocks. PDF Archive Includes Radio Times billings, BBC Enterprises sales sheets, BBC Press Service: Trial of a Time Lord Quotes, Golden Wonder Promotion, and Zig Zag Goes Behind the Scenes. Missing Bonus Features This is a list of Bonus Features available on the original DVD releases but not ported over to this Blu Ray release. * Children in Need * Lenny Henry Sketch * 1985 Hiatus * Doctor in Distress * Coming Soon ''Four to Doomsday ''(Moved to the Season 19 Boxset) Category:Sixth Doctor Category:Special Edition Category:Box Set Category:Blu-Ray Category:The Collection